SanaUke Series
by Koori-Ookami
Summary: Series of disjointed oneshots where everyones favourite fukou-buchou goes from ultimate seme...to ultimate uke. Will take requests for pairings
1. KiriSana

**My Loss, My Win**

Sanada gets a bit more than he bargined for with a certain kohai

####

_Shit. Damn it…why? Why? WHY?! Why can't I beat him?!_ Kirihara glared, looking across the court to the impartial face of his vice-captain. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping into his eyes.

Sanada sighed deeply. Kirihara's game had improved greatly, his shots were much firmer, and his movements were very fast. Sanada found he couldn't hold back as much as he used to. Kirihara's only fault was his impatience. He was still to quick to go on a full frontal attack, he didn't yet understand that if you are patient for a few games, and understand your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, you can win much more easily. Hence, as usual, it was Sanada's match point. He sighed again, before hitting a powerful serve to the far corner.

"I won't let you!" Kirihara ran, catching up to the ball, before hitting slice shot down the centre. Sanada responded with a drop shot, landing the ball neatly just behind the net.

"Game set." Sanada looked across the court. Kirihara was glaring at him. "You're to impatient, if you slowed down and observed more, you'd spot the chances much easier. Go wash up. Then get ready for practise." Sanada had arrived early as usual, and as usual, Kirihara was here, challenging him. _Full marks for persistence._

Kirihara glared, before storming off to the locker room. The other regulars would be at least another half an hour. _At least Niou-sempai isn't here. He'd just take the mickey out of me. Why can I never beat him though?!_ Kirihara kicked his locker shut, uncaring. Looking into a mirror, he could see his eyes were beginning to redden. _I wish there was a way I could get one over on him…then maybe 'Mura-buchou would look at me, instead of fawning over that prick!_

Kirihara was about to leave, when he saw Sanada coming through the open door. He found himself hiding behind the door, racket in his hand. He didn't know what came over him, but as Sanada walked past him, he stepped out and swung his racket hard. Sanada, taken by surprise, couldn't dodge, and Kirihara's racket hit him square in the head. He fell to the floor with a cry, and, seeing a chance, Kirihara swung again. This time Sanada gave no noise; he just lay face down, unmoving.

Kirihara looked down, panting heavily. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he'd done something bad. But some impulse took him over, and he ran to the school equipment shed.

Sanada groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was upright. The next thing to enter his mind was that his arms were tied above his head, so that he was standing almost on tiptoes. "What the…" He looked around, and saw Kirihara standing slightly to his left, unreadable expression on the young boys face. Sanada noticed his eyes were bloodshot though. "Akaya?! Untie me right now!" Sanada struggled slightly, but no avail.

"I don't think so." Kirihara moved closer to Sanada. He had to look up, Sanada was taller than him. He stared at his vice-captain. Rage filled him, and he slapped Sanada hard around the face. "DAMN YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?! 'MURA-BUCHOU WILL NEVER NOTICE ME NOW!!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!" Each 'I hate you' was emphasised with a slap.

Sanada groaned in pain. Kirihara had hit him hard, and he could feel the blood beginning to trickle down his lip. "Akaya…Yukimura noticed you. We all do. We can all see how much better you are getting." Sanada's tone was uncharacteristically kind. _I know how frustrating it is when you try your hardest, but no one seems to notice. I get that with my parents. _

Kirihara looked surprised for a second, before rage took over and he hit Sanada again. "YOU'RE LYING!!!" Kirihara was hurting. Hurting that Yukimura didn't notice him, hurting that maybe Sanada was right, hurting that maybe he was in the wrong. The only way could deal with this was to hurt Sanada, make him feel what he was feeling.

"I'm not, Akaya. You are getting better. I can't hold back on you like I used to. Once you learn a bit of patience, you'll be a formidable opponent." Sanada was slightly annoyed by Kirihara, but mostly, he felt sorry. He had no idea Kirihara was so upset.

Kirihara was still panting. He stared at Sanada again, and could see that sad smile. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off. _'Mura-buchou…why do you like him more? Is it because he's so strong…if that's why…then I'll make him weak!_ Kirihara growled, but instead of hitting Sanada, he forced his vice-captains head down, and kissed him forcefully.

Sanada was shocked, and he tried to pull away, but he was still immobilised. He froze when he felt Kirihara's hand slide under his shirt, and he squirmed. "D-don't!" He gasped when Kirihara pulled away from the kiss. "Akaya, stop this now!"

Kirihara had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but it felt good. He had Sanada under his control; Sanada couldn't stop him doing anything. He felt powerful. Grinning sadistically, he pinched a nipple, making Sanada gasp, and squirm harder.

Sanada looked at his kouhai. He could see the bloodshot eyes and mad grin. He knew Kirihara wasn't fully in control of his actions anymore. Sanada started to panic, his struggles getting more frantic. _I have to get away, right now!_ But Sanada wasn't able to break the binds. Looking up, he saw why. He was bound with some climbing rope. It was too thick to snap, and Kirihara had looped it around each hand separately, before looping it up and over the pipe that ran across this part of the ceiling. It was preventing Sanada from brining his shoulders down properly, so he couldn't try to slip the binds off his wrists. Sanada was trapped. _Shit! _ "Akaya! Let me go!" He tried to kick, but because he was balanced on tiptoes, he had no stability. _Damn! He really thought this through!_

Kirihara could sense Sanada's panic. It made him chuckle. _Not so tough now, are you?_ Kirihara continued to stroke around Sanada's chest, enjoying the gasps it forced from the older boys lips. But he soon got bored, and found himself slipping a hand down to touch between the other boy's legs.

Sanada stiffened instantly, his breath hitching in horror and panic. "No! Don't!" Sanada redoubled his efforts to get away but it was hopeless. He could only watch as Kirihara, licking his lips, slid a hand down into his sweatpants, beginning to run a hand up and down the organ there.

Kirihara had his eyes fixed on his vice-captains face, enjoying the expression of panic and terror on the normally stoic face. He also noticed, with interest, that Sanada was beginning to harden under his touch, despite his unwillingness. "Eh…does it feel good, _Sanada fukou-buchou?_" He gave a squeeze, making Sanada groan.

"Stop…please…" Sanada was beginning to tire from his struggles.

Kirihara ignored him, using his other hand to pull Sanada's sweatpants, along with his shorts and boxers, down, and off. Chuckling darkly, he knelt down, kissing the tip of Sanada's erection, before taking it into his mouth.

"NO! STOP!" He gave a few more desperate struggles. "P-please don't…please…" Sanada could feel tears stinging his eyes. Despite himself, his body was reacting traitorously to Kirihara's advances. He groaned, his body heating up. The tears he tried to stop began to fall, and he stopped struggling, resigned to the fact this was happening, and he couldn't stop it. He groaned again, his body taking pleasure in what Kirihara was doing, despite his minds humiliation.

Kirihara could see the tears falling down Sanada's face, and he smirked around the length in his mouth. He'd broken one of the three demons. Deciding that Sanada was probably not going to fight, he pulled away, standing on a nearby bench, undoing the rope from around the pipe, although he left Sanada's hands bound. Sanada's legs gave way, and he slumped onto the floor. Kirihara used the chance to quickly pull Sanada over to the bench, placing Sanada so he was bent on the floor, with his chest resting on the bench, his arms dangling behind it. He quickly bound Sanada's hands to the bench legs.

He took a moment to admire the sight. Sanada was staring at the bench, sobbing softly. His body was open and exposed. Kirihara laughed. Licking at his fingers, he slipped behind Sanada, pulling his legs slightly further apart, before placing one at the older boys entrance, teasing it, before pushing it slowly in.

Sanada groaned when he felt the finger pushed into his body. He didn't try to fight it; he knew it would hurt him more if he did. He lay there quietly as the finger worked deeper, Kirihara wiggling it slightly, trying to loosen Sanada's obviously tense muscles. He groaned out again when Kirihara, frustrated at the lack of response, moved his hand and started roughly tugging on his length. He moaned, hips pushing back as his body got hotter, and the pain became pleasure. "A-Akaya…ngh…"

Kirihara smirked as he pushed his finger deeper, watching his vice-captain moan unashamedly. He soon slipped a second in, and then a third, all the time Sanada was bucking, pushing back into the touch, his body crying out for what Kirihara was doing.

Sanada whined in loss as Kirihara slipped his fingers out. In the back of his mind, he was ashamed, embarrassed and angry. But his body needed what Kirihara was giving him. So when he felt Kirihara's hips rub his, the younger boys arousal at his own wanting entrance, a single word slipped past his lips. "Please…"

Kirihara shuddered. He had Sanada _begging_. It made Kirihara feel hot all over, and he pushed forward with no hesitation, gasping at the tightness that surrounded him. He paused, trying to catch his breath. "Shit…damn, fukou-buchou, you're _tight_."

"Akaya…" Sanada pushed his hips back. "Akaya…_please_." Sanada's head snapped back and he cried out as Kirihara complied, starting to move in a slow, torturous rhythm. He tried to push back, to keep the younger boy in him longer, but a firm grip on his hips prevented his movements. Kirihara's hand still trailed up and down his cock, but the movements were less aggressive than before, the sensations making Sanada feel giddy. His moans were increasing in volume, until eventually, Kirihara pushed two fingers into his mouth, to stifle the noise. The other regulars would probably be here soon, but they often congregated outside until Yukimura was here. He did not want to alert them to what was going on.

He found himself leaning over Sanada, biting at his neck, needing to find a way to stifle his own moans. Sanada's body was tight around him. Tight and hot and so _good_. He wasn't sure how much longer it could go on. But he could feel Sanada trembling under him, body straining. It would end soon.

"Akaya!" Sanada pushed back hard, his body tightening as he wrung himself out. Kirihara couldn't resist the sensation of his vice captain tightening around him, and he cried out himself.

A few moments passed, before the younger boy found himself slumping over the panting form of his vice-captain. "Fukou…buchou…"

Sanada struggled for air under him. His body ached from being against the bench; his arms and legs were tired and numb. But he felt strangely sated. He groaned slightly as he felt Kirihara move off him, pulling out. Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw the younger boy sprawled on the floor, his eyes set wide in panic. Looking up slightly, he saw the door ajar, Yukimura standing there.

Yukimura looked at the scene. Saw the blood on Sanada's face, and the binds on his arms. "The…hell is going on?!?!"

Kirihara said nothing. He knew he'd done bad, and he knew he was in _deep_ trouble. Behind him, Sanada groaned, pulling his arms weakly, hoping he could get away. He wanted to hide from his captain. He felt weak and ashamed.

Yukimura rushed over to Sanada, undoing the binds on his arms. Sanada immediately rolled over, sitting up, huddling his legs to him. He didn't want Yukimura to see him. "Sanada?" The older boy refused to make eye contact.

Yukimura stood up, his hands balled into fist. He was trembling in anger. "Akaya…you…"

Kirihara dared not move. He could see the anger blazing in his captain's eyes as Yukimura advanced on him. He was in deep shit. "M-Mura buchou…I…I…"

SLAP

"What did you do?!" Yukimura raged. He glared down at his kouhai. Kirihara looked scared. _Did Sanada look like this when you…_ "Is it fun, Kirihara? Do you get kicks out of _rape_?"

Kirihara flinched. Yukimura _never_ called him 'Kirihara' before. He was always Akaya. Always. "I-I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me…'Mura buchou…"

Yukimura glared and raised his hand again.

SLAP

Yukimura stepped back in surprise. Sanada had his arm up. He'd blocked Yukimura's hit. "Sanada…"

Sanada smiled sadly. "It's alright. He didn't mean it…he's in pain, Yukimura. He's hurting."

Kirihara looked up in surprise. _Why's he defending me?_

Yukimura looked at Sanada almost crying. Sanada was in pain too. He could see it. "Come with me. Let's get you cleaned up." He paused, looking at his kouhai. "Get ready for practice…Akaya."

Kirihara looked as Yukimura dragged Sanada off into the little side room next to the locker room. He'd always seen Yukimura as a God. As someone to worship. He was not expecting Sanada to stand up for him. He did wrong. He deserved punishment. So why did Sanada step in front of him. Save him from the punishment of his god. He blinked, tears slipping down his face.

"Sanada…san."

####

Yeah this isn't very good. . I will take requests for any pairings you want, yaoi or straight. Comments are love 3


	2. YukiSana

**Look After Me**

Sanada gets sick. Good think Yukimura's here to look after him

######

Yukimura smiled softly to himself as he walked up to an old, traditional looking house. Sanada hadn't been in school for a few days. The normally fit and well vice-captain had come down with a very bad fever. It must be bad to keep Sanada in bed and away from tennis. The boy had showed up wrapped in bandages after a run-in with a car, determined to practise. Yukimura forbade it, sending him home immediately. Sometimes, Sanada really did need to know when to give up.

Approaching the door, he knocked once, before letting himself in. He was often over at Sanada's house, so he didn't feel odd at all letting himself in. He often did. "Sanada?"

Yukimura heard a faint coughing sound. Chuckling, he walked over to Sanada's bedroom, letting himself in. "How are you feeling?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "I have your school work." Yukimura settled it on the nearby desk, before sitting down on Sanada's futon, next to the other boy.

"I'm ok." Sanada's voice was strained. His face was flushed, and he was sweating a lot. "Better than yesterday." That was true, when Yukimura came yesterday, Sanada couldn't even speak. Yukimura watched as Sanada struggled to sit up.

"It's ok. You don't have to strain yourself." Yukimura placed a hand on Sanada's chest, going to push him back to lay down, but Sanada glared weakly.

"I need a drink."

"I'll get it. Wait here." Yukimura stood up and went to the kitchen, getting Sanada a glass of water, before returning to the other boy's room. Sanada reached his hand up, trying to take the glass, but his hands were shaking. Yukimura smiled, sitting back down, and placing the glass at Sanada's lips.

Sanada blushed fiercely, feeling very stupid and weak, but drunk anyway, Yukimura tipping the glass for him. "Thanks Yukimura." Sanada felt himself fall back down onto his futon. Sitting up was too hard at the moment. "You can go home. Don't feel you have to stay for my sake."

Yukimura smiled. "It's ok. Besides, you stayed by my side for hours on end when I was sick. It made me feel a lot better. I want to…return the favour. Besides, we can watch dvds together."

Sanada smiled weakly. While he'd never admit it, he had been glad that Yukimura had visited him. "Sure. Feel free to rummage through them all. You know its mostly anime though, right?"

"Yeah." Yukimura chuckled. Sanada was a huge anime nerd, something Yanagi refused to believe at first, when Yukimura told him. Only when he saw the extent of Sanada's collection did he agree. Sanada certainly didn't appear the type to be interested in that, but then, Sanada was the type to hide a lot of things about himself. Even now, after 3 years, Yukimura was still discovering more things about his friend. Like that his favourite fruit was strawberries, and that he also loved sweets almost as much as Marui. He stared at the DVDs for a while, but just as he decided that they might as well finish tactics, he heard a small sigh. Turning around, he saw Sanada had fallen asleep, his breathing slightly heavy, but that was probably due to his sickness.

Yukimura watched his chest rising and falling. His face was still flushed, and his mouth was slightly open. The captain felt familiar warmth spread throughout his body. Sanada looked utterly molestable right now. Well, Yukimura always though that was true, but even more so now. With his body laid open, and knowing Sanada was weak from sickness, the fleeting thought of laying down next to him, and teasing him until he was gasping and begging doing nothing to cool his temperature. Yukimura knew he should leave before he did something he'd regret…but the thought of being able to watch Sanada was compelling. Just as he made up his mind to leave he heard something.

"Yukimura…"Sanada moaned quietly in his sleep.

Yukimura froze. Hearing his name slip from those lips like that made him shudder. Yukimura stood there awkwardly, fighting the urge to slip his hand into his trousers and deal with his now aching hard on.

"Yukimura…mmm…" Sanada's hands clutched as his sheet slightly, head tilting. "Mmm…ah…Yukimura…"

Yukimura moaned himself. He closed his eyes, debating with himself for a moment, before sighing. He looked back down at Sanada. "I'm sorry." And he found himself moving to lay down next to Sanada, his hands slipping under the sheets, delighted to find out Sanada was shirtless, before moving around, stroking all over the toned torso. His mouth moved to Sanada's ear, nibbling softly. Sanada moaned again in his sleep, making Yukimura shudder. "I'm sorry." He murmured again, shifting so he was straddling Sanada, pushing the sheet aside.

He looked down again. In the back of his mind, he knew doing this while Sanada was asleep was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't' resist. Leaning down, he attached his mouth to a nipple, suckling softy.

"Ohh!" Sanada arched. "Yukimura!"

Yukimura pulled back again, staring at Sanada. His eyes were still closed, and a whimper left his lips.

"Don't leave me! Yukimura…please don't leave me…"

Yukimura smirked, leaning back down. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. In fact, I'm going to take you."

Sanada's eyes shot open suddenly. Yukimura was taken aback, and quickly got off Sanada. Sanada looked concerned. "Umm…" He wasn't sure what he said when he was asleep.

Yukimura stuttered. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

Sanada looked confused. "What?" He looked down, noticing the cover had been pushed aside. He also noticed one nipple was slightly bruised. "Yukimura?"

Yukimura stood there looking like a deer in headlights. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…it was impulse, I-I-I…" _Shit! I knew I shouldn't have done that. Now he's going to hate me!_

Sanada blinked. "Yukimura…why did you…do that?"

Yukimura flinched. "Because…because I wanted to." He saw no point in lying. "I'm sorry."

Sanada smiled softy. "Do you…like me?" His voice was unsure, and he looked down, embarrassed.

"Yes." Yukimura said quietly.

"I like you too." Sanada looked up shyly.

Yukimura blinked. He was sure Sanada would yell, or freak out. He looked over at Sanada, who coughed again weakly, but looked up and smiled. Yukimura found himself smiling, moving back to sit over Sanada again. "I'm glad." He moved his mouth to Sanada's neck, but found Sanada weakly bringing his hands up to his own shoulders.

"W-wait. I'm sick…you'll get ill too…"

Yukimura smiled softly, removing Sanada's hands. "I'll be alright."

Sanada looked down. "But…I haven't showered in three days! I'm sweaty, and I stink."

Yukimura grinned, chuckling slightly. "But I like the taste of your sweat." He ran his tongue over Sanada's neck, making Sanada whimper slightly. His hands came to dance around Sanada's chest again, lightly teasing a nipple, forcing a groan from Sanada's lips.

"Yukimura…" Sanada felt dizzy. Yukimura's hands still tracing paths over his chest and abdomen, making him arch up into the touch. He wanted to touch Yukimura back, but he was so weak from his fever, he could barely lift his arms to wrap around his captains back.

Yukimura moaned as he moved back up, looking down on Sanada. Sanada was stretched out slightly, his chest heaving, hair messy and breath uneven. He looked totally fuckable. Yukimura licked his lips. "Oh yes, you look _amazing_ like this." He leaned down; kissing Sanada fiercely, moving his hands to the sweatpants Sanada was wearing, tearing at them desperately. Right now he _needed_ this.

Sanada made weak noises of protest as Yukimura tore his sweatpants off, along with his boxers. He flushed, moving his legs up slightly, trying to hide himself.

_That won't do._ Yukimura placed his hands on Sanada's knees, pulling his legs down and apart slightly. "Don't hide yourself." He reached a hand down, stroking Sanada's half-hard member, making Sanada mewl. Yukimura continued his ministrations, watching Sanada arch upwards slightly, gasping out and leaning his head back. Yukimura couldn't resist it anymore. Shifting his weight, he settled himself between Sanada's legs, placing his hands on the other teen's hips to prevent his movement. He ran his tongue up the length once, experimentally, before taking it into his mouth.

Sanada cried out in surprise. He instinctively tried to buck up, but Yukimura's hands kept his hips pinned to his futon. He could only lie there and gasp as Yukimura moved up and down, teasing him with tongue and altering his speed. "Yukimura…ergh…" he could feel his head spinning, and he felt as though he'd faint. He felt so hot. When Yukimura gave a little hum, his world went black as he cried out loudly.

Yukimura moved back up, swallowing all that Sanada had given him. It didn't taste foul at all, which surprised Yukimura slightly. He looked down at Sanada. His eyes were unfocused and his breath was coming in choked gasps. Yukimura licked his lips again. He'd satisfied Sanada. Now he wanted to satisfy himself. He quickly removed his own clothes, shifting Sanada's legs wider.

Sanada found himself becoming alert again. He could feel Yukimura pressing fingers against him, and he tried to pull away, but Yukimura caught him. He whimpered, scared. He'd heard it hurt girls _a lot_ when it happened to them.

Yukimura could feel the tension in Sanada's body, and see the fear in his eyes. He smiled reassuringly. "Try to relax. I promise, I won't hurt you." He pulled a tube out of his discarded trousers, coating his fingers. "Relax." He repeated, as he pressed against Sanada's opening, gently teasing a finger in.

Sanada gave a surprised cry when Yukimura pushed a finger in. It felt odd and uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. He found himself beginning to relax slightly as Yukimura started a slow pulsing, gently teasing his body until he was relaxed enough to take a second finger, then a third.

Yukimura waited until Sanada was sighing gently, before slipping his fingers out, quickly coating his own aching erection. Despite his eagerness, he pushed in slowly, but firmly.

Sanada flinched. It hurt. "Yukimura…wait."

Yukimura ignored him, pushing in more. Sanada cried out, hands coming to push on Yukimura's shoulders. "W-wait! Please…Yukimura, it hurts!"

Yukimura paused, looking at Sanada. He had tears in his eyes. Yukimura leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Hush…relax. It'll hurt a bit, but it'll get better. I promise." Sanada looked up at him. For a second, he looked unconvinced, but then he nodded slightly. Yukimura smiled sweetly, taking his time, and rubbing Sanada's hips as he moved. When he was fully in, he waited.

Sanada squirmed. He could feel Yukimura inside him. It was an odd feeling. Forcing himself to slow his harsh breathing, he found his body slowly relaxing against the intrusion. He nodded meekly to Yukimura. He felt his captain pull almost all the way out, only to push back in firmly. It still felt odd.

Yukimura panted. Sanada was _tight._ Shifting himself slightly, he was delighted when he heard Sanada give a sharp cry, tossing his head back again. _That's what I wanted to find._ "Does it feel better now?"

"Y-yes. I-I-Yukimura-ergh." Sanada couldn't think straight. His whole body was hypersensitive. Pleasure crashed through him in waves. " F-faster…" Sanada felt his legs moving to lock around Yukimura's hips, as he started rocking up to meet Yukimura. _It feels good._ "Ngh…more…"

Yukimura nodded, complying with Sanada's request. He reached down to grab Sanada's hips, giving himself greater stability as he increased the pace. His own eyes rolled back as he drowned in the feeling of Sanada's heat around him. It was so much better than he had ever imagined it would be.

Under him, Sanada cried out loudly. He wanted to touch Yukimura, to kiss him, but he was so weak he couldn't. Breathless, he wrapped his arms around Yukimura once more. Holding as tightly as he could. He needed to hold something, or he was afraid he'd lose his senses completely.

Yukimura panted loudly, revelling in the sensations. Too long, he waited too long to feel this. He looked down at Sanada's flushed face, hearing his needy moans, and feeling his weak grip. This was heaven.

"Seiichi…Seiichi…" Sanada gasped and groaned, his body trembling and convoulsing. "I'm gonna...ngh~! Seiichi!!" Sanada's grip tightened as he came, body seizing.

Hearing Sanada call him by his first name, and feeling his body tighten around him was too much. "Genchiriou!" he gasped as he stopped moving, ringing himself out. He rode it out, before pulling himself out, falling panting over Sanada. He lay there for a while, breath slowly returning to normal. He cast a glance at Sanada; he was panting hard, looking slightly spaced out. Yukimura smiled softly. "Sorry...you probably feel even hotter now."

Sanada shook his head weakly. "I-it's ok...I...I'm alright..." his eyes fluttered closed, and he moved closer to Yukimura. "Mmm...just tired..."

Yukimura chuckled softly, pulling Sanada too him. "Me too." He sighed, closing his own eyes. _I'm glad I came over again today...I think...life just got that little bit brighter..._he chuckled again. "I love you." he breathed quietly, before settling down to sleep.

#####

I offically suck at Alpha Pair .; Please let me know what you would like for the next pairing. Reviews are love


End file.
